Snow White and the Sellswords
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: In the kingdom of Clarines, there is a girl with hair as red as a ripe apple, and while she was held hostage she met a Sellsword who helped her and returned her to her beloved's side. Now the girl and the Sellsword will encounter new adventures while alongside the girl's paramour, the sellsword's brother and teammates and those they meet
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean she's missing" a white haired young man said, this young man was Zen Whistara the second prince of the kingdom of Clarines

"That's just it sir, she was in town one minute the next she was gone" the young prince's attendant Obi said. Zen lookied out the window and slammed hsi fists against the glass

"Prince Zen!" his two attendants the teal haired Mitsuhide and the blonde Kiki looked at him and despair at the lost of his lover

"Did you find anything; anything at all!" Zen shouted

"No I'm sorry master"

"We'll find her" Kiki said placing her hand on the prince's shoulder

"SHIRAYUKI!" he cried out before breaking down in tears as the sunset "Where are you?" he wept.

"We'll find her" Mitsuhide said watching the sun finally dip below the horizon

* * *

Elsewhere at an abandoned castle which had guards station on the outer walls, a group of men approached. One cloaked in red nodded at the tallest one who started to ascend the stone wall. Looking back down the man in red pointed to the right signalling two more his men to go in that direction. They nodded and ran off leaving five men behind, they waited. On top of the wall the tallest member of their group reached through a gap and grabbed the guard stationed there and slammed his head into the wall, allowing the tall member to jump through the gap and down to the main gate where the men who went right were following sheathing their weapons. The tall man started to open the guard while one of the men who had gone to the right, thsi one rather rotund grabbed a thick plank of wood. Once the gate was up enough the two holding the plank shoved it under the handle stopping it, allowing the others to slip in

"Okay roll call" a man in a navy cloak said

"Armstrong here" the tallest one said as he adjusted the furred cape he wore

"Breda here" the rotund one said

"Fury here" the other one with Breda said

"Maes here" a man in a blue cape said

"Fulman at attention" another one said

"Edward?" the commander said as the man in red removed his hood and looked around

"Yeah, yeah I'm here; Al?" the man in red said

"Right here bro" a younger voice said as a man in a greyish blue cloak like Ed's lowered his hood to reveal a younger version with slightly darker hair

"Did you get spotted Al?" Maes asked

"No" Al said

"Good, let's go. Most of the guards and troops were underskilled for us. Breda you and Fullman check the pantry, see if there's any rare ingredients, Armstrong take Fury and find the armoury and once you do take anything there" Ed said

"And we'll take the treasure vault" Mustang, the man in the navy cloak said as they moved off.

* * *

Soon Edward, Maes, Mustang and Al found the treasure vault, Mustang lit the torches and looked around

"Find some chests and fill them up with gold and jewels" Mustang said

"Yes sir" Al said rushing off. Maes and Edward did the same, Edward was looking around until he noticed some light in a tunnel off to the left, he looked back to see the others filling up some chest, so he pulled the broadsword off his back and walked forward. He frowned this hallway was lit by burning torches covered in pitch.

"I don't like this" he muttered as he walked by doorways leading to small cramped rooms. Coming to a large room behind a door, the young man forced it opened and looked around

"Who's there?" a voice said, in the middle of the room tied up and blindfold was a young maiden, a young maiden with hair as red as an apple.

* * *

"Who's there?" the maiden Shirayuki asked again as she heard footsteps "Please let me go" she begged. Next thing she knew the bindings on her wrists were cut and the same as the ones around her ankles.

"Can you stand?" a voice said as her blindfold was removed

"Yes I can, but who are you?" she asked taking in the blonde before her, he wore a black shirt underneath a brown leather jerkin, his right arm was covered in steel armour while his left leg held a grieve. he had a broadsword in his hand which he placed on his back and a longsword on his belt. His eyes were a golden colour and his long blonde hair was done up in a plat.

"My name is Edward, I'm a mercenary namely a Sellsword" Edward said

"A Sellsword, aren't you guys basically knights for hire?" Shirayuki asked

"Kind of, so what are you doing out here?" Edward asked

"I am being held for ransom" Shirayuki said

"EDWARD!" Mustang shouted

"Come on" Edward said throwing Shirayuki over his should

"WHOA!" she squealed

* * *

"EDWARD!" Mustang shouted "Where is he?

"Who knows, Ed's Ed" Maes said as he carried a chest along with Mustang and Al

"We've empty the armoury, only a few swords and daggers, but check this out, it's the metal. I've never seen anything like this" Fury said

"Damascus Steel! I thought it was a myth" Maes said

"How so?" Al asked

"No one's been able to recreate it since the original plan and masters are gone. My goodness this is a beautiful blade" Maes said taking a dagger and removing it from the sheath and looking at it awestruck

"What else was in there?" Mustang asked

"A couple of Zweihanders, Flamberges, A Bastard Sword, three claymores, arming swords, broadswords, long bladed daggers, normal daggers and a couple of knives" Fury said

"Good, we could get some good money, now where Ed

"Right here" he said carrying Shirayuki

"ED!" Al shouted "that's not how you treat a lady

"I don't think" Ed started

"Commoner or noble that is not how you treat and carry a woman! No matter their age" Maes said

"I'm sorry" Ed said placing Shirayuki down gently

"Why's she even here?" Armstrong asked

"I was a hostage" Shirayuki said.

* * *

"So we got some treasure, weapons, fresh food: namely fruits, dried meat, vegetables, herbs for Al, and what is this?" a sellsword guarding a cart and the group's horses asked looking at a bag of beans

"Coffee man" Breda said "You grind these up, add some hot water to it, a bit of milk and sugar if you like for taste and it gives you energy to keep you awake" he smiled

"Okay, so where is the rest of the group?" the guard said

"We're here, goo job Havoc" Mustang said

"Thanks sir, and I have to say who is the beauty" Havoc asked

"Shirayuki" she curtsied

"Jean Havoc" The guard bowed

"Mount up" Mustang said

"Miss, would you like to ride with me?" Edward asked helping Shirayuki up onto his horse

"thank you" Shirayuki said as the group rode out.

* * *

"So why were you held captive?" Maes asked as the group rode along

"I'm an apprentice herbalist at the castle" Shirayuki said

"Which castle?" Armstrong asked

"Oh the Palace of Clarines" Shirayuki said making Mustang, Maes and Ed pause. The three shot each a look "I'm also a friend to Prince Zen" she said

"A friend to the crown huh, I can see why you would be valuable" Havoc said

"Eyes up front Havoc" Mustang said

"Yes sir" Havoc said

'Clarines huh, man I haven't heard that name is ages, I wonder how he's doing?' Ed asked mentally.

"Come on, it's not that far to the next village" Maes said "And I don't know about you, but I think Miss Shirayuki would enjoy a bit of time to freshen up"

"Good idea" she said happily.

* * *

That night Maes, Mustang and Ed gathered in the tavern nursing pints of ale.

"So what should we do?" Mustang asked

"Sensible thing is to take her back home" Maes said

"But that could lead to trouble for us, remember Maes, we're deserters" Mustang said

"We should just go forward. Besides its better to ask forgiveness rather than permission" Maes said, Edward was silent on the matter

"I prefer my freedom to a dungeon!" Mustang growled

"I'll go" Edward said before drinking his ale.

"Why?" Maes asked

"Because, better one of us than all three of us, besides. I want to go in part for Al" Edward said

"Al?" Mustang asked

"He's not one of us" Edward said "He's more suited for healing, so while I'm there I want to see if I can get Al an apprenticeship"

"As what?" Maes asked

"A court herbalist, he wants to follow mum's path" Edward said

"Have you heard from her lately?" Mustang asked

"I got a letter before our last job" Edward said

"Good to hear, so Ed, I guess you're taking Shirayuki back home while we roam around" Mustang said

"Edward, we'll try and get you if the worse shall happens" Maes said as the three finished their drinks.

* * *

The next morning Edward was up royal and pulled out a different set of clothes, these seemed more noble, they were black with white piping around the collar and down the centre, next Edward pulled on a set of sterling silver pauldrons which was covered by a red cloak, this cloak was more vivid rather than the faded red he wore with his other armour. He also wore his hair in a normal ponytail rather than the usual plait he wore it in. He placed his longsword on his belt before walking out of the room, he saw the others waiting for him

"Good luck" Mustang said

"Thanks" Edward said as Shirayuki walked in "Shall we?

"Thank you Edward" Shirayuki said as she was escorted outside and helped onto Ed's horse. Gripping the reins he whipped them to make the horse move galloping off with its riders

"Think he'll be okay?" Breda asked

"Maybe, but give him an hour or so and we'll follow him" Mustang said.

"Wow! Roy Mustang wanting to Clarines, what brought this on?" Maes asked

"A gut feeling" Mustang said

* * *

"WHY HAVEN'T WE FOUND HER YET!" Zen shouted

"We're working on it Zen" Mitsuhide said

"Work faster!" Zen shouted

"Calm down master, we're trying out best here" Obi said as he flicked around one of his knives. Suddenly a knock sounded on the door

"Enter" Zen said, as the door opened, the prince saw a hint of red and quickly rushed over to the open door and embrace the young woman behind it "Shirayuki, you're safe" Zen said happily

"Zen" she quietly sigh as she enjoy the warmth of his embrace.

"But how did she get back?" Mitsuhide said before Edward walked in. "you" the attendant gasped

"Edward?" Zen asked looking up "what are you doing back here?" he asked going for his sword

"Nice to see you too" Edward said going for his own sword, only to feel a sword on the back of his neck "Damn, I'm getting sloppy! Hello Kiki, Mitsuhide"

"Edward" Kiki said in a cold tone of voice

"Damn, I think my blood's frozen from that" Obi said. Ed just sighed and drew his sword to bat Kiki's away. Mitsuhide quickly moved in to take down, Edward drew his other sword and blocked Mitsuhide.

"Stop, Zen wait!" Shirayuki said as Zen entered the fray making Ed duck when he aimed for his head, Looking behind him Ed shoved the pommel into Zen's stomach before striking Kiki in the arm with his knee and headbutting Mitsuhide making all three recoil before disarming them and slamming his swords into Kiki's and Zen's backs, holding them down with the pommel

"Now what?" Mitsuhide asked

"Simple, choose" Edward said

"What?" Shirayuki asked

"Choose which one gets its the point of my blade" Edward said "So Mitsuhide, which one will it be, the prince or the woman you love?" Edward asked smirking.

* * *

"Damn" Zen deadpanned "Kiki, you didn't skip anything did you?"

"No sir" Kiki admitted

"So who do you pick?" Edward asked

"Release Prince Zen" Mitsuhide said

"Wow, that's cold man, not choosing you sweetheart" Edward said putting his swords away.

"SHE IS NOT MY SWEETHEART!" Mitsuhide shouted

"You sure? I'm sure I saw you two together last time I was here" Edward smirked

"We're the attendants of Prince Zen, of course we're together!" Mitsuhide said

"Edward" Zen groaned, "You're not even back for ten minutes and you are already making trouble"

"I aim to please milord" Edward jokingly bowed

"So you ready to come back and join us again?" Zen asked smiling

"You know it, my friend" Edward said "Too bad everyone thinks we're deserters"

"I know, you were on a extended mission for me and people think you left. But don't worry you Mustang and Maes will be given your old ranks and titles back, as well as the payment for the mission"

"Thank you sir" Edward said kneeling

"Alright now that that's done, we should take the rest of the day off and relax

"Sounds good" Shirayuki said leaning into Zen gaining Ed's attention. But that was for another day.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and yes this is something new, but only that after what I've been writing, namely heavier subjects and stuff like that I thought why not have something light and fun for a change, plus I've recently gotten into the fantasy Rom-Com that is Snow White with Red Hair, I originally dismissed it, but now I actually enjoyed it. The cast is fun to watch and a pleasure to listen to and while there is romance there is also some action and comedy mixed in, so why this and FMA? well...because...why not? there that's your answer**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flip side**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward was nervous as he walked towards the chief herbalist's office for what he hoped was something for his brother. Al knew that Edward didn't approve of him being anything near a fight so this was the best option for doing that. He just hoped the chief was in. He stopped outside the Pharmacy door and raised a fist, only to lower it.

"Oh Edward" Shirayuki said "I didn't expect to see you here" Shirayuki said

"Oh sorry, I thought you wouldn't be working yet,. since your kidnapping and everything"

"What better way to take my mind of that than going back to work?" Shirayuki smiled

"Spending time with a certain white haired blue eyed prince of the kingdom wouldn't be too bad" Edward laughed

"What?" Shirayuki said

"Anyway is your boss in, I want to talk to them about something" Edward said

"Really?" Shirayuki asked curious

"Yeah, you see I want to get Al off the battlefields, and the only way I can think of is to make him a state herbalist" Edward said "That was something I always wanted for him as an older brother, to see my young brother not to follow my path but on one of his own, which allows him to do something with his hands that isn't bloodshed and violence" the knight added looking out the window

"I see, well the chief's right through here" Shirayuki said

"Thank you" Edward bowed.

* * *

"So we off loaded the normal steel swords, most of the fruits and vegetables, the dried meats; we gave majority of the treasure to those who could sell the more fancy items and the coins were distributed among those who needed it" Maes said

"Good work" Mustang said looking at the castle

"Should we head over there, just to check on him?" Havoc asked

"Yeah, we do need to give them the Damascus Steel blades we recovered" Breda said

"Commander, is there something troubling you?" Armstrong asked

"Just being here is making us nervous" Maes said

"I couldn't agree more" Mustang said

"Still we do have business, with the second prince of Clarines" Falman said

"Move out, we'll use the eastern gate" Mustang said

* * *

"Thank you for seeing me" Edward said

"No problem, and I'll consider taking Alphonse on as an apprentice, he seems like a good kid" Garrack the chief court herbalist said

"Yeah he is, and that means I don't want him anywhere near a fight in the future" Edward said

"You're Trisha's son aren't you?" Garrack asked

"Yeah I am" Edward said

"Interesting" Garrack said going back to her work

"What was that all about?" Edward asked walking off. He shook his head as he walked off.

* * *

"Anybody getting nervous?" Havoc asked

"Do you have to ask?" Fury asked

"Hughes and Mustang must be feeling the pressure most of us, since they were knights" Fullman said

"Cut the chatter men" Maes said as the approached the main gate, what they didn't expect is that Ed was waiting for them

"Hey Ed" Al said "What's up?"

"Not much, I'm here to get Maes and Mustang" Edward said ruffling his brother's hair.

"Why us?" Mustang asked

"Just come along" Edward said as he walked off.

"May as well" Maes shrugged

"You guys come to" Edward shouted back

"Why not" Al said running to catch up with Edward.

* * *

Zen was working on something when a knock sounded. Sighing he placed the pen he was using down and looked up at the door

"Enter" he shouted as Edward and his group of Sellswords walked in. HE regarded each one and smirked "So this is the group huh? Well introduce yourselves, besides Edward"

"YES SIR!" they shouted before looking at each other to see who would go first. Sighing Maes walked forward

"Good day your majesty, it's good to see you again" Maes said, Zen notice he wore black pants, brown boots, a dark pink sash and a purple shirt with his signature glasses

"I'm Breda" Breda bowed, he wore a simple white shirt with an open brown leather vest, brown leather bracers and normal black trousers with worn boots. Zen lifted an eyebrow at the dress of the rotund man and the fact he carried twin axes

"Jean Havoc" Havoc said, He wore a white shirt, a long slate grey coat, black pants and grey boots, a short sword laid on his waist

"I'm Falman sir" Falman said, his outfit was a leather jerkin underneath a navy blue coat, baggy grey pants and black boots

"Hello your majesty, I'm Fury" Fury said adjusting his glasses, he wore a brown coat, a white shirt under a grey tunic, grey pants and black boots.

"I am Armstrong" the last of the sellswords said, Zen was gobsmacked at the giant warrior, easily dwarfing him and the others, he wore a tunic of brown leather underneath that was a vest of scale armour, over top of it was a massive fur line coat, his hands were adorned by steel gauntlets which revealed his fingers and had spikes in-between each knuckle. Simple pants and large boots were dressing his lower half, a massive warhammer graced his back

"Prince" Mustang said, Zen sternly looked at the other knights, he simply wore his old knight uniform and replaced the cape with a blue coat which hid the layers underneath

"Its good to see you again Mustang, Maes"

"Sir" the two said

"So this is the results of Edward's mission?" Mitsuhide said

"I guess" Zen said

"Mission?" Maes and Mustang asked looking at the pair

"Yes, I asked him to put together a group who could do secret missions for me, and what better than a group of sellswords?" Zen asked

"Edward?" Mustang asked

"I know, I know"

"Wow this is a big room

"And you are?" Zen asked

"Oh, sorry you're highness, I'm Alphonse Elric" Al said bowing while Zen and Mitsuhide looked to Ed

"My kid brother, he set off with us to learn more about being a herbalist and medicine" Edward stated

"I see, well it's nice to meet you, and I hope we can work with each other in the future" Zen smiled

"I agree your highness" Mustang said

* * *

"You could have told us you know?" Maes asked

"I know, but if you knew, then the possibility of others knowing would happen." Edward said

"I see, just tell us next time okay Ed?" Maes asked

"Sure thing Maes" Edward smiled as they walked around the grounds, just admiring the gardens and the blue sky

"So what do you think of the girl we rescued?"

"She seemed..." Edward said stumped

"Nice?" Maes asked

"Yeah that" Edward said

"She's got unique hair, that's for sure" Maes smiled

"But she herself is something different, I've never seen Zen so" Edward started to say

"enamoured?" Maes asked

"Yeah that" Edward said

"Okay, I'm going to go and do something, so why not spend the time with Al?" Maes asked

"Sure why not, where is he anyways?" Edward looked around

"In one of the herb gardens" Maes said

"Thanks Maes

* * *

"Alphonse?" Edward asked as he looked around

"Up here" Alphonse said as he was covered in dirt alongside Shirayuki, this made Ed smile as he walked over to the two, "We were just replanting some herbs for Garrack"

"I see" Ed chuckled

"Some of the herbs were wilting, so we replanted them with so fresher soil" Shirayuki said

"Did you try adding a bit of compost or fertilizer to the soil to add nutrients?" Edward asked examining a plant

"We didn't actually think of that" Shirayuki admitted

"Relax, I might not know a ton about gardening but what I do know is something very select" Edward said

"So what else do you know?" Shirayuki said

"I'm standing in the herb garden of the royal family of Clarines, with a possible future queen"

"What?" Shirayuki blushed

"You're close to Zen right, maybe even a mutual attraction between the two of you, so I don't see why you won't be queen one day" Edward explain

"Simple, I'm not a royal" Shirayuki said

"Stuff that, and shove those thought, you may not be a noble by birth, but that doesn't mean you are not noble, for sometimes I judge the nobility of a person by one thing" Edward said

"And what's that?" Shirayuki asked

"This, one's heart and the compassion and abilities it carries" Edward said pointing to Shirayuki's heart " **that** is what I think makes a noble; not a birthright or a bloodline, but what they can do and will do"

"Edward" Al sighed

"Thank you" Shirayuki smiled

"No problem" Edward said

* * *

"So do you think they'll get along?" Kiki asked

"Maybe, but I'm just worried" Zen said

"Izana?" Mitsuhide said

"Yeah, I wonder what he's reaction will be to not only Shirayuki, but my team of Royal Sellswords" Zen said in a worried tone

"Well, the least we could do is make sure they don't aggravate each other" Kiki said "Because that is the last thing we need"

"I agree, who knows how Edward would react" Mitsuhide said

"Well then, we should be on the lookout for Izana's return" Zen said

"Good idea milord" Kiki said

"This is going to be an interesting time" Zen sighed


End file.
